1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straightness measuring method using a three-point method and a straightness measuring apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-277596, filed on Oct. 29, 2008, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
The straightness of a surface of an object to be measured can be measured using a three-point method (JP-A-2003-254747). The surface profile can be determined by describing measurement data of three displacement meters using a profile of a locus curve which is the moving locus of reference points of three displacement meters, a surface profile of the object to be measured, and a profile of a pitching component of three displacement meters and solving the described expressions as simultaneous equations.
The computing operation of calculating the above-mentioned simultaneous equations is complicated and the preparation of the program requires significant labor.